deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren vs Count Dooku
Kylo Ren is the first episode of Theultimatelifeform's collaborated Death Battles. description It's a battle of the Star Wars Villains which of these loyal Villains who serve a mysterious master and aren't that strong will triumph!? Interlude Wiz: Aah Star Wars the best sci fi franchise ever packs lot of memorable characters and strong Villains Boomstick: And these two apprentices who serve mysterious masters may not be as tough or badass as other Star Wars Villains but still are pretty strong like Kylo Ren leader of the Knights of Ren Wiz: And Count Dooku Sidious's second apprentice Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Count Dooku Wiz: Born in the year 102bby on the Planet Serenno Dooku was taken from his planet as a baby to train with the Jedi Order Boomstick: Trained under Grand Master Yoda himself Dooku became one of the finest and most promising students of the Order becoming a Jedi Knight very quickly in 82bby Dooku took on his first apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn Wiz: The two were very close and had very similar personalities Jinn eventually became a Jedi Knight and Dooku a Jedi Master Boomstick: He became one of the finest Swordsman in the Order and a great warrior but over time grew further away from the Order as he was angry that so many of the Jedi were being killed due to the Republic's failings Wiz: This anger stayed with Dooku until his 70's in 32bby Dooku was extremely annoyed and angered at the Jedi and was upset by the fact that Qui-Gon had been slain at the hands of Darth Maul this drove Dooku to break away from the Order Boomstick: Taking his family title of Count Dooku became very wealthy and fell to the Dark Side being trained by Darth Sidious who ordered Dooku to help organise his plot to take over the Republic ''' Wiz: Dooku secretly organised and constructed the Clone Army He also took the title Darth Tryanus and became the Main Leader of the Sepratists under Sidious he later revealed himself to the Jedi on the Planet Geonosis '''Boomstick: He engaged his former Master Yoda along side Obi-Wan Kenobi the apprentice of Qui-Gon and Anakin his apprentice he beat the two Young Jedi but was unable to beat Yoda fleeing the scence and distracting Yoda Wiz: The Clone Wars then broke out through the Galaxy Dooku fought in many battles defeating several Jedi and clashing with Anakin and Obi-Wan on several occasions beating them on some occasions losing to them on others Boomstick: Dooku also trained The assassins General Grevious and Asajj Ventress in lightsaber combat making them elite fighters in the year 19bby the War was ending and it seemed like the Sepratists would win Wiz: Grevious had captured the Supreme Chancellor Palaptine who in reality was Darth Sidious However the Jedi soon came to rescue him Anakin and Obi-Wan attempted to free the Chancellor but were confronted by Dooku who beat Obi-Wan but was defeated by Anakin who was persuaded by Palaptine to kill Dooku ending him 'Boomstick: Dooku was known for being one of the most powerful and strongest Sith of his era and his death would be followed by Anakin turning into Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire being formed ' Wiz: He was a master of lightsaber combat Kylo Ren battle results Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Sword Duel Category:Technology users